


Young Volcanoes

by mockingjaybee



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Issues, M/M, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shared Dreams, Song fic, tiny bit of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockingjaybee/pseuds/mockingjaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is used to the nightmares, or at least, he thinks he is. He hasn't had this one in a long time, and thankfully, Jason is always there to help him. He didn't know he was helping Jason with his own nightmares, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Volcanoes

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the fall out boy song Young Volcanoes, and the idea from it as well, because of the lyrics, it gave me some ideas. 
> 
> unbeta-ed, any mistakes are mine. please tell me if you see any, i try to catch them while posting!

****_tonight_  
the foxes hunt the hounds  
it's all over now  
before it has begun  
and we've already won 

The nightmare comes out of nowhere. Percy’s used to the “normal” ones, of Tartarus; of nearly killing a goddess with her own poison. Of seeing _some_ of The Abyss’ true form, of being able to absorb giants and titans. Drinking fire to live.

Yeah, Percy is used to those. He barely reacts to them anymore. But, this one? Where he sort of caused a fucking volcano to erupt to escape monsters who made his father’s trident? He was sure he was going to die. He was burning, his blood was boiling, his skin was melting, and soaring, no idea how he was even able to scream as his vocal chords were long gone …

 

“Percy, Percy you’re having a nightmare, babe wake up,” said a very gentle voice, that was shaking him just as gently. He felt strong hands on his cheeks, wiping away tears he didn’t know he had running down his cheeks. 

When Percy opened his eyes, Jason was looking down at him, kissing his forehead softly, reminding him it was a nightmare, that he was alright, he’s alive. 

But, he’s skin still feels raw. He shoves Jason away with more force than he meant to, not seeing the hurt in his boyfriend’s eyes, to go look into the water in the fountain in the corner of his cabin.Yes, his skin was red, and he couldn’t breath again. He feels Jason holding him again, and they start to sink to the floor. 

“It’s not real Percy, I promise, it’s not real, you aren’t on fire, I promise,” Jason keeps touching him, trying to prove his skin is normal, that he’s seeing things. Percy starts sobbing, letting everything just sink in, what the nightmare was, the complete terror that had taken him over. He can’t stop the broken sobs coming from him, the wailing. Jason just holds him closer. 

They don’t move from where they are on the floor of cabin three for what seems like hours. Percy feels like he’s calmed down, that he knows where and frankly, who he is, and opens his eyes again, to see Jason staring at him so lovingly, with some tears in his own eyes, that Percy feels his own heart break.

“Jason, gods, I’m so sorry,” Percy starts in a bit of a watery voice, but Jason cuts him off. 

“Don’t you dare Percy, don’t ever say you’re sorry for having a nightmare! I’m just glad I was, and will always be here for you. It’s not your fault,” Jason says so fiercely that Percy just accepts it as a truth. They’ve been together for about a year now. But this is the first time Percy knows he woke Jason up because he was having a nightmare. 

Percy starts to move, wanting to sit in front of Jason, but staying near the salt water. It calms him, makes him feel close to well, normal. The part that makes him feel whole is having his boyfriend right there with him. “Jason,” Percy starts softly, “do you ever have nightmares?” Percy’s wanted to ask for awhile. Honestly, he didn’t think Jason _did_.

Jason frowns slightly, and grabs for Percy hands, holding them tightly for a moment, but then starts to idly trace his fingers over the lines of Percy’s palms, sometimes sending small shocks. It makes Percy give the blond a small smile, because he knows this is how Jason stays calm during _that_ sort of talk.

“Yes, I do. I don’t know why I don’t wake up from them, though. It’s more like, I get locked in, or it’s like a loop, I can’t get out, I’m stuck,” Jason sniffles a little, “the last one I had was about my mom leaving me to Lupa.” Percy sees his boyfriend squeeze his eyes shut, as if trying to block the memory. 

“I’m sorry Jason, I wish I could help you more.” Percy says, biting his lip, because he knows. He does. But, he can't just say that, right? 

Jason laughs, and Percy gives him a sharp puzzled look. What’s so funny about having nightmares? Why do they have to even _have_ them? They saved the world, can’t they even have some sleep once in awhile, huh? 

“No, Percy, I’m not laughing at you, I’m sorry! It’s just, you know how you tease me about being Mr Rules and all of that? I _have_ to laugh about these things that have happened to me, or I couldn’t keep going. I’d, well,” Jason’s voice gets very small, and Percy can’t get his boyfriend to look him in the eye anymore, “I wouldn’t be able to keep going.” 

Without thinking, Percy shoves forward and kisses Jason, a deep slow kiss, trying to pour everything he can’t say into it. How much he loves Jason, how he couldn’t bare to lose him, how completely amazing he is, how much he _loves_ him. Oh. He _loves_ Jason. The blond is grabbing at his waist, his hips, trying to get a hold of the sweat covered skin, kissing back just as passionately, lightly licking at Percy’s lips to be able to slide his tongue against Percy’s. 

Percy isn’t ashamed of the moan that comes from him, the wraps his arms around Jason’s neck, and pulls him closer, now sitting in his boyfriend’s lap, he breaks the kiss, taking deep breaths, chest heaving, and looks deep into Jason’s amazing blue eyes, “I love you. It’s been almost a year, and I can’t believe I haven’t told you, but, I love you Jason Grace.” 

Jason smiles and starts to kiss up Percy’s neck to his ear, earning him a small mewling noise, “Only took you dreaming of Mount St Helens, huh?” He laughs softly and licks the shell of Percy’s ear, but Percy has gone ridged, “Shit, oh gods Percy, I’m sorry, it was a super joke -” whatever else he was going to say was broken by a groan, as Percy tangled a hand in Jason’s hair and pulled him to look him in the face again. 

Jason looks, well, not scared, but worried. Percy has a feeling his eyes might look brighter than normal, but that doesn’t bother him right now, “How the hell did you know what my nightmare was about?” 

Again, Jason has that weird small smile on his face, “When we sleep together, not like, have sex, but just cuddle, sometimes I share your dreams,” the blond starts to frown, “Wait, you never see mine?” Jason has started to de-tangle them, even going as far as to stand up and go back to Percy’s bed. Jason’s blue eyes seem oddly bright now as well. 

“Oh,” Percy sat on the ground for a moment longer, not facing the younger man, taking a deep breath of salt water, and looked back at Jason, smiling brightly, calmly, “yeah, I do with you as well. I. Well, I saw when your mother left you to the wolves.” 

Jason reacted to that with a shudder, but calmed himself quickly, smiling oddly still, “I didn’t know that.” 

Percy stood up, and walked back over to the (their) bed slowly, as if he was coming up on a scared dog, making no sudden movements, keeping his eyes locked and Jason’s, he sat down beside his boyfriend,”We don’t seem to ever talk about these sort of dreams, do we? At least, not to each other.” He reached over to hug the blond, who accepted it and quickly returned it with force, almost putting Percy in his lap. This close, Percy can see that Jason was crying, so he kissed down the tear tracks on Jason’s face. 

Jason laughed softly, “Yeah, maybe we should do something about that.” 

Percy snorted, “We should see if maybe there is like, a demigod therapist, or something.” 

“Oh, there is in New Rome, but I want to stay here.”  
Percy nodded, and sorted shifting himself and Jason around so they were laying down, holding each other close but facing each other as well, “Maybe Will knows someone?” 

They ended up talking the rest of the night, about _everything_. Percy told Jason about the guilt that never leaves him, even the things he didn’t need to feel that way about, because it wasn’t his fault. Like Bob offering himself up so he and Annabeth could close the Doors. Jason tells Percy about his own guilt, about how he truly hates how he let Reyna down, in so many ways. Percy agrees with him, because he feels sort of the same way about that as well. Percy about how much it really does piss him off that even after saving the world _twice_ his father still won’t let him check out the camp under the sea, even if he understands how it could screw up a lot of things. Jason tells him that sometimes, he gets jealous of Percy, because he’s been to Olympus, and Percy tries to tell him that he gets it, because he can see why Jason would be, because hey, he’s saved the world twice as well, he should see the place, Jason can’t help but explain that it makes him hate himself a little. 

Percy makes a promise a the River Styx right then, and Jason gasps. His boyfriend is going to see the joint, no matter what it takes, and, by then it’s 9 in the morning, and Percy orders Jason to get dress, and wear boy Greek and Roman stuff. Percy does the same. Jeans, orange Camp Half Blood tee-shirt, purple toga, and their medals they have won. 

If they are going to Empire State Building to go to Olympus un-invited and all, they might as well look good, and, well, throw their weight around a bit while doing it. They don’t ask to if they can leave the camp, even though they are adults now, they are supposed to, but Percy knows that Mr. D _always_ and that Zeus/Jupiter already knows as well. 

The door guy lets them up without any questions, but he has a smirk on his face. Percy shrugs it off, because he’s too busy trying to stay calm for Jason’s sake. He and Jason hadn’t spoken a word other than, “Hey want some coffee?” and “No, dude, trust me, this will work,” since Percy they left camp. 

The look on Jason’s face when the doors _ding_ open is so worth the blasting he may get for this, but he kept his promise. He quickly thinks that if they live, he’s going to ask his father for guidance about their nightmares, who to see, and what else they can do to help. 

Percy made many promises during the night and he means to damn well keep them. He had learned from what happened in Tartarus, to those who break promises after all. 

****_we are wild_  
we are like young volcanoes  
we are wild  
americana exotica  
do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah 

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was going to a completely different way, and then, you know, didn't. i've been in a angst mood i suppose. anyway, i hope you enjoyed it! as always, helpful constructive criticism is always welcomed!
> 
> kudos and comments make me so happy i squeal. no, really, i do. even in public.


End file.
